Un verre ?
by Liebel
Summary: Grimmjow s'ennuie, il invite un étrange à boire un verre sans même savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un capitaine de division. [Abandonnée]
1. Premier verre

Pairing : Grimmjow x Toshiro

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tito Kubo

Note de l'auteur : Bah oui, qui dit folle, dit couple fou ! On ne le voit jamais assez celui-la.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jagger jack s'ennuyait. C'était le mot juste. Assit sur le coté de cette grande salle, Aizen au centre assit sur son trône. Oui, il s'ennuyait, à mort n'aurait pas été le mot juste mais il traduisait ce qu'il voulait dire à merveille. Il voulait tellement se battre, ce battre contre ce roux... Ichigo c'est ça ? Oui ça doit être ça... Il voulait voir toute sa puissance. Le détruire au plus profond de lui, lui faire voire toute l'horreur de la mort. Mort qu'il avait si longtemps amené sur ce monde fait de noir et blanc. Grimmjow n'aimait pas être contraint. Il détestait même et tuait tous ceux qui essayaient de lui donné des ordres. Pourtant il obéissait à Aizen et il détestait encore plus ça. Ce dernier lui avait promis la puissance ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se battre ? Mais non, au lieu de ça on l'obligeait à rester dans Las Noches. Quelle plaie ! Non mais sérieux ! Grimmjow grogna dans une grimace peu plaisante en ruminant ces idées noires. C'est décidé, il irait coûte que coûte dans le monde des humains pour s'amusé un peu avec le roux. Et c'est donc quelque jours plus tard que nous retrouvons le bleu dans le monde des humains, il avait prit garde de masqué sa pression spirituelle. Il savait que les autres viendrait le cherché dans pas longtemps et qu'il allait recevoir une punition digne de ce nom. Il devait profiter de cet instant pour s'amusé le plus possible ! Il alla donc se promener dans la ville, traçant la pression d'Ichigo. Il arriva devant une petite boutique de bonbon. Somme toute la boutique d'Urahara, sauf que l'Arrancar ne savait pas tout de que cette boutique renfermait.<p>

- C'est une blague... ?

L'air dépité du hollow traduisait tout son désarroi par rapport à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un allé dans cette endroit plutôt sinistre. Cependant le bleu ne pu réagir lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sorti en criant, tout rouge.

- Mais fermez-la !

La porte claqua, le jeune homme regarda l'Arrancar. Il ne se connaissait pas et Grimmjow avait mit des vêtements humains pour passé inaperçu. Le plus petit avait rougit légèrement, trouvant que l'autre avait beaucoup de charme mais il s'en alla vite. Grimmjow le regarda attentivement. Il se demandait qui il était et surtout pourquoi il avait rougit. A dire vrai, Grimmjow avait étudié, oui c'est possible, le comportement humain. Et il en avait beaucoup apprit ! Il y avait ses choses comme l'amour qu'il n'avait pas comprit. Il traduisait l'envie comme l'envie de se battre. La peur, la honte, le déshonneur, la tristesse, ça il connaissait pour l'avoir inspiré à de nombreux ennemis depuis de nombreuse, trop nombreuse années. Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se précipita et retrouva le jeune homme au détour d'une ruelle sombre.

- Hey ! Toi !

Toshiro essaya de ne pas y prêté attention mais peine perdu lorsque le plus grand le coinça contre un mur, deux bras puissants de chaque coté de sa tête. Les rougissements reprirent leur place sur les joues du blanc. Il faut dire que même s'il est très fort, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les humains et était complètement impuissant. Le règlement de la Soul Society était très clair sur le fait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas blesser un humain.

- Je t'ai parlé il me semble  
>- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais vous répondre<br>- Tch ~

Le bleu sourit, un sourire carnassier voulant traduire sa pensée. Il faut dire qu'en étudiant les humains il avait aussi apprit leur mode de reproduction. Et ainsi de suite il avait vu que même si ce n'est pour se reproduire, les humains faisaient tout de même l'acte parce qu'il était appréciable. Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais fait parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu envie. Mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas en sois. De plus il savait très bien que le blanc n'était d'aucune menace vu son niveau très bas d'humain et qu'il pourrait se défendre. Toshiro avait si bien masqué sa présence de Shinigami que le bleu ne l'avait même pas reconnu, et inversement.

- Tu me plais bien ~ un verre ça te va  
>- Je ne bois pas<br>- C'était pas une question

C'est sur ces belles paroles dignes d'un conte de fée que Grimmjow prit Toshiro en sac à patate et l'emmena dans un bar insalubre à quelque pas d'ici. Il le posa en étant devant pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Ne voulant pas contrarié l'humain, Toshiro se laissa faire. Grimmjow commanda deux verres et en mit un devant le blanc sans même lui demandé son avis.

- Aller ! Bois !  
>- Je ne bois pas...<p>

Le bleu bu cul sec son verre juste avant la phrase de Toshiro. Il lui tapota dans le dos avec un sourire narquois. Ses yeux eux reflétait une certaine envie de jouer, de la taquiner, de défi et peut-être autre chose.

- T'as pas assez de couille pour le faire ?  
>- Je...<p>

Devant le regard si intense du plus grand, le blanc bu aussi cul sec son verre. Il tapa sur le comptoir en toussant fortement et en se tenant de l'autre main la gorge. Çà lui faisait un mal de chien. Son corps se réchauffant instantanément et il haleta légèrement avec les joues rougit.

- Fort...

Le bleu rit fortement et leva la tête vers le haut, dédaigneux et fière de son petit effet. Son sourire carnacier ne le quittait pas d'un mimi-mètre. Le fait que le blanc ai bu le verre était une victoire pour lui en soit. Et le fait que ce dernier commençait à un peu ne plus tenir bien droit sans bouger était encore plus une victoire pour lui.

- C'est pas une boisson pour les petites frappes, ça c'est sur  
>- Je vois ça...<p>

Le blanc laissa son verre et demanda de l'eau pour faire passé de gout. Il avait de légué vertiges, surement du à l'alcool.

- Désolé monsieur, ici on ne serre que de l'alcool

Toshiro jura dans sa tête puis se leva, voulant quitter les lieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop près de cet humain. Qui c'est ce qui pourrait arriver !

- Oy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>- Je pars...<br>- Tch !

Grimmjow bu son autre verre, et parti sans payé le plus vite possible, prenant la main de Toshiro pour l'emmené avec lui. Le gérant cria et envoya des gens pour les poursuivre. Mais les deux jeunes hommes allaient bien plus vite que de simple humain. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua que l'autre n'était pas un humain. Après cette semblant de course poursuite nous retrouvons Grimmjow et Toshiro entrain de s'embrasser dans une ru- QUOI ? S'embrasser ?! Impossi- bien reprenons nous esprit et continuons. Donc ! Nous retrouvons Grimmjow et Toshiro entrain de s'embrasser dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards indiscret. Mais comment cela à t'il bien pu se produire ? Et bien pour tout dire, Grimmjow avait plaqué Toshiro au mur et l'avait sauvagement embrassé. Le blanc, ne connaissant pas ces sensations plus qu'agréable, c'était laissé faire. Quand Grimmjow se sépara par maque d'air, le blanc fut un peu déçu que cela se finisse. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. De puis l'autre homme semblait tout aussi apte à recommencé ce sulfureux baisé. Et ils ne se firent pas priés ! Toshiro passa ses mains dans le dos du plus grand et dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus à lui pour approfondir alors que Grimmjow lui collait de tout son corps celui plus frêle contre le mur froid. Il avait une main pour se tenir contre le mur et une autre à la taille du blanc pour collé encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà leurs bassin. Soudain un grand bruit alerta les deux. Un Garganta venait de s'ouvrir. Grimmjow était repéré. Il se détacha du blanc à une vitesse affolante, ne cacha plus sa pression spirituel et alla rejoindre les autres Arrancar pour les suivre dans Las Noches. Il s'était bien amusé avec cet humain et la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait dans ce monde il essayera de le retrouvé pour le mettre dans son lit. Il parti alors avec le sourire aux lèvres. Toshiro lui resta choqué, affreusement choqué. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres et grimaça. Il avait donné son premier baisé à un putain d'Arrancar ! Une veine palpita le long de sa tempe et il serra les poings, plus qu'énervé. Il se dépêcha et parti très long dans les montagnes, montagne qui ne furent plus car un capitaine Shinigami était passé par la avec des envies de meurtre sur quiconque le dérangeait.


	2. Deuxième verre

NDA : Après mainte demande, j'ai enfin fais la suite de ce que je pensais être un OS. Au finale, ça donne un peu un PwP, mais je compte l'élargir encore sur quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas combien encore, je verrais bien avec le temps.

* * *

><p>La guerre était fini et les Shinigamis avaient gagnés. Mais il y avait eu beaucoup de dégâts parmi les hommes et le capitaine Hitsugaya était énervé, très énervé. ll n'avait pas pu aidé Hinamori, ni personne d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il ai réussit à faire capituler Halibelle, il ne l'avait pas tué. Il es un bon à rien. C'est pourquoi, le capitaine s'était enfermé pendant des jours, des nuits, des mois dans une grottes afin de s'entraîner. Matsumoto venait souvent le voir et prendre discrètement soin de lui, lui apportant de la nourriture, une couverture chaude - qu'il cassait à chaque fois. Même, en générale, elle le surveillait pour savoir s'il ne se faisait pas mal ou s'il ne se surmenait pas. Et ceci continua pendant un bon bout de temps à la Soul Society pour pas mal de gens. Mais un jour, lorsque Matsumoto rendit visite à son capitaine, celui-ci n'était plus là.<p>

D'un autre côté, dans le monde des humains, un nouvel arrivant commençait à faire des siennes. Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus de rester passif. Urahara l'avait bien gentiment accueillit dans son humble échoppe et l'ancien Arrancar était resté sage pendant un moment, mais le propriétaire savait que ça n'allait pas duré. Il voulait de plus en plus se battre, et même les visites d'Ichigo ne calmait pas les pulsions du félin. Urahara avait tout essayé. Il savait que l'herbe à chat marchait sur Yuroichi, alors pourquoi pas sur Grimmjow ? Ca avait effectivement marché, mais l'homme au bob ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Grimmjow s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait attaqué. Il ne contrôlait pas vraiment sa force dans des moments comme celui-ci. Le vendeur laissa donc libre court aux envies de l'Arrancar et il put aller se promener en ville le soir.

Grimmjow repensa à ce soir où il avait rencontré cette humain et se dit que ce serait pas mal de le retrouver. Il n'oubliait jamais une empreinte spirituelle quand il le voulait, c'est pourquoi, retrouver le jeune homme aurait du être très facile pour lui. Mais Grimmjow ne sentait pas du tout son empreinte spirituel. Il se dit que le jeune homme devait être mort et soupira en continuant d'airé dans les rues de Karakura.

Il passa sur les bords de la rivière et vu un jeune couple entrain de se bécoter. L'envie d'aller casser leur couple le titilla mais il ne fit rien et continua son chemin pour finalement arriver dans ce bar, là où il avait prit un verre avec cet humain. Cette pensée le fit quelque peu sourire, il s'assit au comptoir et commanda quelque chose à boire. Il regarda son verre remplie d'un liquide ambré, se demandant ce qu'il foutait ici. Il le but d'une traite, l'alcool humain ne lui faisait aucun effet de toute façon.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le regarda en biai et ouvrit grand les yeux. Lui... Il était là... Grimmjow se leva et prit le plus petit par le col, puis le sorti dehors. il se demandait comment le plus petit pouvait être là, vivant, et que lui, Grimmjow, n'arrivait pas à ressentir sa pression spirituel. C'était impensable, à moins que... Ca ne pouvait être que ça ! En réalité, l'autre n'était pas un humain, ou du moins, pas un humain comme les autres !

- Qu'est ce que t'es ? un Arrancar ? Un Shinigami ? Autre choses ?

- Ah... tu as enfin remarqué... Dis-toi simplement que je suis ici pour les même raisons que toi, peu importe ce que je suis.

Et Grimmjow ne put protester. Il se fit embrasser sauvagement par le Shinigami. Il se laissa alors aller au plaisir d'une nuit avec une personne qu'il savait, ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Effectivement, un Arrancar écraserait un humain s'ils devaient faire ça, surtout un Arrancar comme Grimmjow. Alors que là, ce ne serait pas le cas, et le félin en était content.

La nuit se poursuivit bien loin des regards. Toshiro savait que s'était mal, très mal même. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de se défouller, et contre de la pierre, ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il reprendrait son entrainement après cette folle nuit où il s'autorisait tout les écarts. De toute façon, qui serait au courant de tout ça ? Personne, ou du moins, il l'espérait.


	3. Deuxième verre et demi

NDA : C'est un PwP, donc il y a un lemon ! Et ce chapitre y ai consacré ! Donc, âmes sensibles ou tout simplement deux qui n'aime pas le lemon, bye bye !

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes parcourait les bas quartiers de la ville, là où la crasse s'accumulait et où les prostitués proliféraient. Toshiro savait parfaitement où aller pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire avec Grimmjow, Ichigo lui avait expliqué plein de fois. Ils parcouraient les rues pavés une à une sans trouver ce que cherchait l'argenté. Et puis, à un carrefour, Toshiro vit enfin l'écriteau qu'il voulait : Motel. Ils s'y pressèrent et entrèrent à la va vite. Le réceptionniste ne posa aucune questions, après tout, tant qu'il avait l'argent - Toshiro avait de l'argent grâce à son statue de capitaine. Le plus petit entraîna le félin jusque dans une chambre. C'était sale, et sûrement très mal isolé, mais qu'importe, ça ferait l'affaire. Toshiro se retourna vers le bleuté et s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à le coincer contre le mur. Grimmjow n'avait pas peur, il sentait l'excitation monter de seconde en seconde en lui. Il n'aimait pas être dominé, mais cette façon qu'avait Toshiro de passer ses mains sur son corps, et de lui susurrer à l'oreille des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé seul, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il arracha les vêtement du plus jeune, ne faisait pas attention de lui faire mal ou non, il s'en fichait pas mal, et lui mordit le cou. Il voulait goûter son sang et sa chaire. Toshiro grimaça, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir mal, ni de montrer ses faiblesses à un Arrancar. Il se détacha de lui, ou du moins, essaya. Mais Grimmjow serrait trop fort la prise et l'argenté ne pouvait s'y soustraire.<p>

Après avoir léché comme il fallait le sang si alléchant du plus petit, le félin ne se contrôlait presque plus. Ses pulsions animal reprenait le dessus sur tout autres choses, malheureusement pour Toshiro. Il souleva le capitaine -c'était un poids plume- et le plaça dans le lit miteux en l'embrassant de force. L'argenté n'aimait pas avoir mal, mais cette agressivité émanant de Grimmjow le rendait fou de désir. Il s'accrocha comme il pu à la nuque du bleuté avec une main, l'autre se perdant dans sa chevelure, lui arrachant même quelques mèches quand il y allait trop fort avec ses dents. Bientôt, le félin se retrouva également nu face à l'autre homme. Toshiro regardait l'homme au dessus de lui, les joues quelque peu rouge, le souffles saccader de leur nombreux baiser, ce corps parfait et magnifiquement sculpté, ce troue au milieu de sa poitrine, son érection. La sienne lui faisait d'ailleurs mal.

Il se releva un peu, forçant Grimmjow à en faire de même. Il inversa alors leur position, l'autre se laissant faire, puis Toshiro se plaça entre les jambe du bleuté et commença un fellation. Tout d'abord, il prit le gland en bouche, le suçotant comme une tétine avant de prendre le sexe plus amplement dans la bouche. Il n'avait que rarement fait ça, et donc n'était pas très habile. Il se servait de ses mains, l'une caressant les abdos, l'autre pompant le sexe. Il sentait que Grimmjow donnait des petits coups de bassin pour accentuer l'effet. Ses gémissements emplissait la pièce, et bientôt, il éjacula dans la bouche du plus petit. Toshiro recracha la substance amère, puis s'essuya la bouche. Il aurait préféré que l'autre ne vienne pas dans la bouche, mais tant pis. Le capitaine se releva et embrassa l'Arrancar passionnément, mettant ses deux mains sur les joues de ce dernier. Mais il lui mordit soudain la langue et arrêta le baiser. Il s'accrocha au épaule du bleuté en gémissant. Grimmjow avait profité du baiser pour venir mettre un doigt à Toshiro, et il en enfonça un deuxième après quelque temps. Il se retenait de prendre l'argenté avec grande peine. Le voir ainsi se dandiner et gémir son excitation lui donnaient de vraiment très mauvaises idées.

Après avoir bien préparer le capitaine, Grimmjow le remit sur le lit et écarta ses jambes en grand. Il était si appétissant ainsi le petit Shinigami. Il avait une main près de la bouche avec la tête tourner sur le côté. Un filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue pour s'effacer dans les draps déjà humides. Son corps se tordait à chaque fois que l'Arrancar faisait bouger ses doigts et des gémissements qui appelaient aux viols franchissaient ses lèvres à tout les coups.

Grimmjow ne tient plus, il retira ses doigts dans un grognement de frustration de la part de Toshiro, se plaça et entra doucement en lui. Mais la douceur n'était pas le fort du félin qui empala presque son amant. L'argenté mit ses bras devant ses yeux, il avait terriblement mal et pleurait, mais ne voulait pas le montrer, non, il ne devait pas le montrer. Cependant, Grimmjow lui retira ses bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Toshiro aurait presque dit qu'il y avait de l'amour et de la douceur dans ce geste, mais c'est impossible, les Arrancar n'éprouvent pas l'amour et n'ont aucune douceur. Les pensées du capitaine se justifièrent très vite. Une fois même qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer, le félin avait pris ça pour le signale de départ. Et le capitaine avait plus mal en cet instant que n'importe quand dans sa vie. Il se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur et le plaisir avait peine à monter en lui pour surpasser la douleur. Les coups étaient puissant et désordonnés. Ca n'était de toute évidence pas la première fois de bleuté, mais il ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre. Toshiro essaya de l'arrêter, et à sa grande surprise, il réussit. Grimmjow le regardait, haletant et les joues rouges, effectivement, il n'avait pas du le faire souvent. Toshiro inversa leur position, même si ça lui faisait affreusement mal. Il se plaça au dessus du félin et recommença la cadanse, beaucoup plus lentement, descendant et montant sur le sexe dur sans se presser. Ils avaient tout leur temps après tout, toute la nuit, même si elle avait déjà été bien entamé. Grimmjow apprenait au rythme du capitaine comment faire. Il fallait d'abord y aller doucement, puis, de plus en plus vite, et toujours plus vite et plus profondément et plus fort. Mais l'important était de commecer doucement, pour ne pas faire mal.

La nuit continua longtemps, très longtemps. A vrai dire, elle se fini vers sept heures du matin, lorsque Grimmjow s'était endormi en plein acte. Malgré sa force exceptionnel, Toshiro non moins plus puissant que lui et avait su gardé ses force tout au long de l'acte. Le plus jeune regarda ses vêtements et soupira, ils étaient tout déchiré et il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça. Il décida donc de rester auprès de son amant et de s'endormir avec lui. L'argenté senti les jambes de Grimmjow s'enrouler autour des siennes et son corps se presser contre le sien pour plus de chaleur. Toshiro sourit et se dit que l'homme ressemblait de plus en plus à un chat.


	4. Troisième verre

Toshiro regardait la lune depuis le petit gardien de la dixième division. Voila maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il avait couché avec un Arrancar. Il ne s'en voulait pas et ne culpabilisait même pas car cette nuit avait juste était magique. Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, plus personne ne se tenait à côté de lui et un paquets venait de faire son apparition. Apparemment, Grimmjow était allé lui acheter des vêtements pour qu'il puisse retourner chez lui. Aimable attention sauf quand on sait que c'était le chaton qui avait déchiré ses vêtements.

Le capitaine soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveu blancs. Ils avaient poussé récemment, mais il les aimait bien comme ça. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la lune et parti se coucher. Maintenant que Grimmjow connaissait son identité, ils ne se reverraient surement plus jamais. Après tout, ils devraient peut-être se tuer mutuellement un jour. En tout cas, un des deux mourraient pendant la guerre contre Aizen, c'était sûr et certain. Cependant, Toshiro continuait d'espérer en vain un peut-être qu'il savait n'arriverait jamais.

Cette pensée fit soupirer le blanc qui s'endormi difficilement ce soir là.

* * *

><p>Le temps était passé depuis, un mois environ. Ce n'était pas grand chose aux yeux des Shinigamis mais Toshiro sentait comme si une infinité s'était passé entre cette nuit et aujourd'hui. Il disait à chaque fois que le souvenir de Grimmjow s'effacerait avec le temps, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il avait envie de le revoir de toucher sa peau, de goûter ses lèvres. Il s'en voulait de penser ainsi. C'est pourquoi, ce soir-ci contrairement aux autres, il demanda à Matsumoto pour aller avec elle dans ses bar qu'elle fréquentait avec les autres vice-capitaine. La rousse se fit une joie de la demande et était toute excité à cette idée.<p>

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le bar en question. L'odeur y était forte alcoolisé et la déco pas très rassurante. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Toshiro était faible, il était simplement intimidé par ce genre d'endroit douteux. La soirée se passa tout de même bien. Au début, personne n'osait faire grand chose, Abarai et Hisagi avait peur des répercutions que cella pouvait avoir mais lorsque Toshiro but trois ou quatres verres, l'ambiance fut tout de suite plus détendu. Le plus petit riait bêtement et était saoul en quelques verres seulement. Ils riaient bien, et le capitaine s'intégra un peu au groupe. Kira n'était pas là e soir, il devait terminer un travail important. Ikaku non plus n'était pas là non plus. Matsumoto avait alors expliqué à son capitaine les petites habitudes de chacun. Elle se doutait que le lendemain, il ne se souviendrait de rien. Il avait alors appris que Ikaku était en couple avec Yumichika, mais que c'était secret. Le capitaine avait rit et un peu rougit en l'apprenant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Grimmjow.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les verres filaient à toute allure. Toshiro interrogea les gaies lurons sur ses problèmes de cœur et comment les régler. Matsumoto ne s'était pas du tout intéresser au problèmes de son capitaine mais plutôt qui causait ses problèmes. Le "grand" capitaine Hitsugaya amoureux ! Et à l'entendre dire, ce n'était pas de Momo. Matsumoto en était heureuse, elle ne l'aimait pas trop à vrai dire, c'était une petite fille sans défense.

Les autres étaient très attentifs à ce que disait le capitaine. Abarai lui proposa de retrouver cette personne coûte que coûte et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Hisagi avait rejeté l'idée de son ami. Le brun était très intelligent et il comprenait vite. Il se doutait que la personne que le capitaine aimait était une humaine et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas la voir tout le temps. Il état si loin de la vérité malgré que la situation était la même. Le vice-capitaine lui dit donc de laisser faire le temps.

Toshiro avait répliqué qu'il n'y arrivait pas, qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à cette personne. Matsumoto avait alors proposé, plus que sérieuse, que le blanc couche avec quelqu'un d'autre pour l'oublier. Puis elle avait ri en disant que c'était une idée stupide et ils étaient tous passé à autre chose. Tous sauf Toshiro qui ne faisait que penser à ce que Matsumoto avait dit. Même s'il voulait l'oublier, il n'y arrivait pas et ce jusqu'à la fin de la soirée où tous était dessous la table. Le capitaine de la dixième division comprenait mieux pourquoi sa subordonnée était en retard tout les matins.

Il soupira et se leva, se disant que la soirée était terminé et qu'il allait rentrer. Cependant, quelqu'un lui retient le bras, c'était le vice-capitaine Hisagi. Le brun sourit au capitaine et lui dit qu'il le raccompagnait. Toshiro ne fit aucune objection et laissa l'autre le suivre si ça le chantait. Hisagi était de bonne compagnie même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Une fois devant les quartier du capitaine, le brun lui tient le bras, assez fortement.

- Hitsugaya-taicho, j'ai bien vu que vous avez prit l'idée de Matsumoto au sérieux, alors, s'il vous plait, laissez moi être cette personne ! Je vous aime, Hitsugaya-taicho !

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment Hisagi pouvait l'aimer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlés ? Alors qu'ils ne se croisaient que très rarement ? Le capitaine n'en revenait pas. Il baissa la tête et souffla que le brun devait se tromper et que c'était impossible. Il s'enfuit ensuite dans ses quartiers, laissant le jeune homme seul dans cette rue en pleine nuit. Toshiro alla se cacher sous ses draps, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aussi étrange que cella puisse paraître, il s'endormi de suite.


End file.
